Snow
by PandorMedusa
Summary: Shinji recalls a memory.


The sky seemed to be darker then normally. Clouds threaten to drop buckets of snow onto the small town. Nightfall was just around the corner with each passing second.

Walking down a street was the Visored, Shinji Hirako. His short blonde hair swayed in the passing wind as his lips formed a frown as the first snow fell. Lifting his hand, Shinji let a few snow flakes fall onto his opened palm.

He watched as the flakes melted into water before closing his hand as if crushing them would make them disappear. He felt sadness and guilt will up inside him. With a puff of breath as a sigh, Shinji continued to walk.

**Shinji passed the trees to enter the woods. It continued to snow. Shinji walked pass the line of bushes to stop in front of large, glowing doors. The door looked old and worn from the weather this world passed, except old writing seemed to not fade away even though the door was about to fall apart.

"The last time I walked through these doors was to see you, Eris." Shinji muttered to himself as the snow fell harder. The flakes stick onto his clothes as he stood there remembering.

_The moon hung high in the starless sky. Clouds loamed in the distanced as if trying to avoid this palace. The palace it self could be said to be alive. Its walls held gray stone with dark wooden windows; low glows lighted the way up to the palace's doors. The doors seemed to seen better days. It almost lay in runes but somehow hanging onto its' hinges._

_A blonde and a few others walked up the lighted path. The blonde seemed to be frowning even though the others could tell something was upsetting him. Two weeks ago the war of the demon realm ended. Both sides lost many but this side, he was on, lost something more important then him. A king. _

_Without think he flashed stepped over the door with ease before he landed lightly on the stoned flooring. A fire as big as the rubber band ball stood in the middle of the court yard. _

_He felt his comrades' land next to him before his eyes landed on the worst scene ever. His mate stood next to a man who held her hand in a comfort. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he growled lowly in his throat._

_The female's dead like eyes snapped over to him before she whispered into the man's ear. The blond watched as the man nodded his head and helped her over to him. _

_Once they reached him, the female's eyes laid themselves onto his form._

"_Shinji?" She said lightly but cracking at the end. Shinji grabbed her arms just below her shoulders as he asked "Yes?" _

"_I'm sorry," Her scattered voice stated at first. "I'm sorry." She repeated. Shinji didn't know what she was sorry for but instead of asking this he held her close and whispered things into her ear. _

"_I'm sorry." She repeated again while pushing him away. Those eyes he saw not the Eris he knew. The eyes where void of life, no light, no nothing. Those once blue, blinded eyes looked dead at him with any shin of life._

"_What for?" Shinji asked finally. He eyes lowered to his shoes before she said "I-I-I love you and please remember but I have to chose a King for my lands."_

"_I'll be your King." _

"_You can't. I could never bear a child with you. I'm sorry but Shinji please leave." Her voice was soft with these words. Shinji's hands fell from her side as he took a step back from her. _

_And that was the last time Shinji saw Eris._

Lost in the painful memory, Shinji didn't know the doors opened. When he looked up to see why there was a shadow over him. A female with the richest of blonde hair; tan but yet a fair pale skin stood there with a frown.

"Who are you?" She asked. Shinji looked her down before shaking his head before answering the teenager.

"Shinji Hirako, you are?"

"Shin." Is all she said before she landed in front of him. He took a step back to avoid her. When he looked back at the girl, Shin was looking at the wide opened door.

"Shin,"-A scattered but distanced voice started.-"Don't get into trouble and please don't start any type of trouble."

"Alright, alright mom, I'll stay out of trouble." Shin stated with a frown on her lips. Light laughter floated across the opened door and slammed into Shinji. Shinji looked sadly towards the door as he muttered a quit good bye.

"Bye, bye Shinji-kun." Shin said. The laughter quitted down before starting up again after a second. When Shinji looked back, he saw a female with long white blonde hair with a white ribbon holding it all accepted her bangs back; tan but fair pale skin. She wore a white, plain jacket like kimono with a blue stash and white shorts; a pair of black knee high socks hugged her legs like second skin and lastly he noticed that she was bare footed.

When he looked up, Shinji's eyes meet pale blue, blinded eyes. Without thinking he turned around and said "I'll always remember when it snows, Eris." And for some reason, the female's smile seemed to grow just a little.

**Notes:**

**Please reveiw! i never done a Shinji fic, so plz tell me how i did.**


End file.
